Ludwig Von Richtor
Ludwig Von Richtor is the German big game hunter of Jumanji, who is the aristocratic rival of Van Pelt. He competed with Van Pelt in hunting Alan. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Ludwig Von Richtor was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. Traits Ludwig Von Richtor is a tall, middle-aged German and wears a Kaiser Wilhelm-style Moustache, Pickelhaube, a long blue coat along with a neck medal and a military-grade German Mauser with a telescopic sight. He has a stitched scar on one cheek and a monocle over the other one. His medal has an Eagle style motif and uses two horse-sized, toothy bald hunting eagles to hunt Alan after Van Pelt declines his offer of one. His giant eagles have teeth, like all large birds in Jumanji. As one of the few human residents in Jumanji, Von Richtor claims to have arrived "years ago", when Van Pelt was the only hunter in Jumanji, always claiming to be better than Van Pelt at everything, boasting of having driven species to extinction as much as Van Pelt, much to his exasperation. Like Van Pelt, Von Richtor lives in a well-built house, decorated with trophies of his kills and owns a large stretch of enclosed land that he specially built as sportsmanship hunting grounds to capture prey, keeping hidden levers and entrapments that only he knew about. Although not stated, he has an aristocratic demeanor and appears to be richer than Van Pelt. Von Richtor is well-spoken and even charming, especially when compared to the more villainous Van Pelt, and unlike his rival, he considers hunting children beneath him. He gives Alan a tour of his house, then nonchalantly shows him where he intends to stuff his head. However, he is also a cunning liar as was revealed when he tells Alan he can go if he reaches the end of his compound (crosses his fingers while making his promise to Alan), and tells Van Pelt that there is no danger crossing a stream in it, both of which are lies. Episode of Jumanji 'Night of the Hunters' Peter and Judy enter Jumanji and argue until they're interrupted by Van Pelt. However before Van Pelt can kill them, they get interrupted by Von Richter, Van Pelt's rival. Van Pelt reveals he plans to use Judy and Peter as bait to lure in Alan who he's been hunting for 15 years and offers to let Von Richter watch. Alan falls into the trap, but Von Richter stops Van Pelt from killing him and proposes a contest between them instead with them each trying to get Alan. Von Richter reveals that after he came along, he became the best hunter in Jumanji although Van Pelt claims Von Richter just stole most of his own prizes and both want Alan for their walls. Von Richter releases Alan into his compound with a five-minute head start before he and Van Pelt go after him and promises to release Alan, Peter, and Judy if Alan makes it through the compound, but is in reality lying. Von Richter nearly gets Alan, but Van Pelt stops him as he still wants Alan for himself. In the cage, Peter manages to escape and frees Judy. They distract Von Richtor and Van Pelt and although Peter is caught, Von Richtor decides to let him go and Peter frees one of Von Richtor's injured eagles. Alan is nearly caught by the two hunters but escapes while they're arguing and Van Pelt starts to sink in quicksand. Alan saves him after he tosses away the rifle, but Van Pelt tries to kill him with a pistol and fails. Alan hurts his leg in a trap but runs into Judy and Peter afterwards. They manage to trap the two hunters in a trench and encounter the eagles again. Peter realizes that the clue means how Von Richtor double-crossed his eagles who are now on their side due to being betrayed and Peter saving one. The three escape on the Eagles and as their clue was solved, Peter and Judy return home. 'The Ultimate Weapon' Arriving in Jumanji, Judy and Peter are pulled to safety in an underground cavern by Alan and he shows them via a periscope that all of Jumanji's worst villains, including Von Richtor are at a special auction after receiving an invitation from Trader Slick, which is something Alan heard about from the Manjis. Slick is revealed to be selling the legendary ancient Trans-Vector of Jumanji, a device that opens up a five-second portal to a nightmare world. Von Richtor, The Judge and Van Pelt all make an offer as does a desperate Judy. Alan outbids her by accident and when they try to get the Trans-Vector, Alan is revealed when his mask accidentally falls off and the kids reveal themselves. A struggle for the Trans-Vector ensues and Van Pelt gets it and casts Alan into the Nightmare World. He tries to do the same to Judy and Peter, but the Trans-Vector is stolen by Ibsen, allowing them to escape. Judy and Peter realize who stole it and infiltrate Ibsen's lab where they're able to talk to Alan through the Trans-Vector. Peter tries to take it, but they're caught in a trap. Ibsen shows up and reveals he wants to destroy the Trans-Vector but refuses to free Alan. The Judge shows up and steals the Trans-Vector, but when Ibsen traps him, he opens a portal to the Nightmare World that starts to suck up everything and Ibsen joins the kids in order to try to avoid being sucked in and The Judge escapes from the lab. In the Nightmare World, Alan is trapped, but some of the stuff that comes through the portal from Ibsen's lab frees him accidentally. Just as Ibsen, Judy and Peter are about to be sucked in, the portal finally closes and the three decide to work together to get the Trans-Vector back. During the chase, Squint tries to get the Trans-Vector and fails, but Peter and Judy manage to jump onto the back of The Judge's vehicle. He tries to cast them into the Nightmare World, but they're saved by Van Pelt and Von Richtor who capture him and accidentally wreck Van Pelt's traction engine, but the Trans-Vector's still in the vehicle. The two ultimately go over a cliff tied to vines, but manage to get the Trans-Vector. As The Judge and Squint try to pull them up, Peter and Judy untie themselves and quickly open a portal to the Nightmare World which they escape through. The vehicle comes through and crushes a creature that was chasing Alan. All that does is give the thing mechanical properties. On the run, Peter manages to align the Trans-Vector and opens a portal back to Jumanji that they escape through. There they encounter Van Pelt, Von Richtor, The Judge and Squint, but Ibsen takes the Trans-Vector and plans to use it to send everyone to the Nightmare World before he destroys it, but Alan knocks it out of his hand with a rock, but it lands so that the portal is still opened and the villains run away and the creature chasing Alan in the Nightmare World comes through. Peter retrieves the Trans-Vector and opens another portal, but the creature struggles not to be pulled in. Judy realizes their clue means they have to toss the Trans-Vector inside the creature's mouth and Peter does so. The Trans-Vector is caught in the mechanical blade inside the thing's mouth and explodes inside the creature, destroying it. Trivia *The fact that Von Richtor was able to enter Jumanji's realm from the outside world without playing the game links back to Dottie apparently doing the same thing and raising questions about the space-time continuum concerning Jumanji. *It is revealed in Night of the Hunters that Richtor keeps hyenas, however they are only heard and never appear onscreen. Category:Jumanji Villains Category:TV Series Characters